Pacemaker devices normally consist of the pacemaker control unit containing a power cell such as a battery, a pacemaker lead and end electrodes which are attached to the heart so as to stimulate the heart into action at certain timed occurrences. Recent advances in pacemaker technology include providing for fully programmable capabilities. Modern pacemaker devices such as those available from Medtronic Inc often include on board processing and storage capabilities and the latest models allow for external communication with reader and control devices located outside the body for telecommunications. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,577,901 to Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,946 to Struble and U.S. Patent Application 2003/0100925 to Pape et al. the contents of each of which is incorporated by cross reference disclose suitable forms of heart pacemaker technology suitable for us with the present invention.
As is disclosed in the aforementioned patents, modern pacemaker devices also allow for a variability in operation of the heart in accordance with external needs. For example, during exercise, the pacemaker device may increase the heart rate. Further, during periods of rest, the pacemaker device may decrease the heart rate. Further, programmable pacemakers allow for storage of information for downloading as to the onboard operation of the pacemaker unit.
There is therefore a general need to accurately and succinctly tune the pacemaker unit for the proper operation of the heart muscle.